Sonic Riders
Sonic Riders is a racing game for the GameCube, PlayStation2, and Xbox, released in 2006. It was followed by Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Plot A trio of thieves named Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross - the Babylon Rogues - have a cube leading to Babylon Garden, which contains a legendary treasure. Dr. Eggman tells them that they must collect the seven Chaos Emeralds to awaken the area as well, and that this won’t be easy due to Sonic. Jet claims to be faster in the air than Sonic, as he rides a hoverboard called an Extreme Gear. While Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look for Chaos Emeralds, Jet, Wave, and Storm ride in on Extreme Gears. Knuckles knocks Storm off his gear and he hitches a ride with Wave, whom he argues with often. Sonic rides the Gear and races Jet, but loses. Eggman announces to Future City that he is hosting a race called the EX World Grand Prix, to see who’s the fastest on Extreme Gear. Contestants will pay a fee of one Chaos Emerald, and the winner takes all seven. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles decide to enter the race when they see Jet and his team are the current contestants. Sonic wins the first round against seven green E-10000G robots in Metal City. In the second round, Tails races against the E-10000G and wins as well. After Sonic runs into Amy, who is also competing in the race, Tails says he recognized the symbol on Storm's Gear as the mark of the Babylonians, a team of robbers who inhabited Babylon Garden. Their crimes incurred the wrath of the gods, causing them to be scattered, and Babylon Garden to crash. Jet, Wave, and Storm are descendants of the Babylonians. Wave takes Sonic’s team’s Gear (which was customized by Tails) and calls it “junk”. Unnoticed by the others, she plants a bomb on it, noting that it is powerful enough to pose a threat. Amy races against Wave and six E-10000G in the third round, at Red Canyon. Wave wins the race. Before the fourth race begins, at Egg Factory, Knuckles and Storm get into a fight, both inadvertently hitting a red robot named E-10000R, which is severely injured by Storm. Knuckles wins the race against Storm and six E-10000G. Storm informs Jet that Knuckles beat him, and Wave says that his skills suck. Jet knows that Eggman is hiding something, and tells Storm to sneak into Eggman’s base and find what he is hiding. Tails wins the semifinal race against Wave. Jet wins the fifth race against seven E-10000G. Afterward, in the desert, Storm returns to Jet and Wave with data from Eggman’s diary. They discover that Eggman had the trio believing that the treasure of Babylon was a gem, when it was really technology of the Babylonians. Jet is uninterested and decides to not search for the treasure anymore, but Wave convinces him that if a genius like Eggman is interested in this technology, it must be worth something. The final round of the race is between Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Jet. Sonic gains the lead, but Wave detonates the bomb on his Gear, destroying it, and Jet wins the race and the tournament. With all seven Chaos Emeralds, he activates the cube, which awakens Babylon Garden, which floats into the sky. Eggman takes the cube from Jet and flies his Eggmobile over to it. Amy grabs onto it as he takes off. Sonic and Jet’s teams go to the Garden as well. Tails gives Sonic a powerful Gear he has been working on, and Sonic races against Jet, while Tails and Knuckles run into Wave and Storm. Before they can fight, E-10000R and the entire army of E-10000G arrive, and E-10000R targets Knuckles and Storm for the damage they inflicted on him. All four escape, Tails a bit late, but as he takes off with his Gear, its rockets destroy all the robots. Sonic beats Jet in the race, much to Jet’s frustration. Eggman is about to open the door to the garden’s palace when Sonic confronts him. Eggman holds Amy prisoner, but Sonic forms a tornado, sending him flying. Sonic grabs the cube and gives it to Jet, who opens the door and enters with Wave and Storm. An evil growl is heard, and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy go in after it to see that it is an evil genie called the Babylon Guardian, who does not want anyone to take the treasure. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave, and Storm race against the Guardian, and Sonic destroys him by smashing into his bottle three times with his Gear, leaving only a chest. Sonic and Jet open the chest, and Eggman appears and forces Jet to give him the treasure inside. The treasure turns out to be a carpet. Eggman can’t believe he went through all this trouble for a carpet, and faints. Tails and Wave say that this is no ordinary carpet, but a magic carpet, which the designs for the Gears were based off of. Jet and Sonic go their separate ways, respecting each other as worthy opponents, Jet intending to use the carpet to find treasure all over the world. He expresses interest in having a rematch with Sonic one day. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Dr. Eggman *E-10000R *Babylon Guardian Playable in races outside of Story Mode: *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog Stages Heroes *Metal City (Sonic) *Splash Canyon (Tails) *Egg Factory (Knuckles) *Green Cave (Tails) *Sand Ruins (Sonic) *Babylon Garden (Sonic) Babylon *Night Chase (Jet) *Red Canyon (Wave) *Ice Factory (Storm) *White Cave (Jet) *Dark Desert (Jet) *Sky Road (Wave) *Babylon Guardian (Sonic) Trivia *Unlike Team Sonic, all of Team Babylon's races appear to be representations of scenes, except for Red Canyon (in which Wave races Amy), White Cave (which is a race between Jet and 7 E-10000G), and Sonic vs. Babylon Guardian. Night Chase is a representation of Jet's first race with Sonic, shown in a Team Heroes cutscene; Ice Factory is a representation of Storm running from E-10000G as he steals Eggman's data; Dark Desert is a different version of the race between Jet and Sonic (taking place in a different racetrack than that of the Heroes counterpart of the race), and the sixth race is a representation of Wave, Tails, Knuckles, and Storm running from E-10000R and the E-10000G. Category:Games Category:Racing games